When a thought creates Mayhem
by mineharmony
Summary: I am not going to update the story. If somebody wants to adopt it please feel free to use the idea or the complete story. Please write to me let me know if you do so as I would love to read what you have made out of it. Thanks
1. Preface

What if Harry went to Gringotts after the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts?

Harry Potter had been doing a lot of thinking since coming back from his ordeal with Voldemort's resurrection in the graveyard at Little Hangleton and the minister's vehement denial, despite the evidence he was presented with.

Harry kept thinking 'Why was it happening to me only?' 'Why was Voldemort only after him?' 'Why did he have to live with Dursley's and their abuse?' 'What about his parents? Did they leave a will?' 'What about Sirius?' 'Now, with this new danger, what it will mean for him?' 'Will Sirius take him home?'

Harry had heard that Sirius would now be staying in London, in his parent's old home. So what about Harry?

Harry had thought about asking Professor Dumbledore if he could stay with his godfather, but then quickly thought otherwise. The man was always busy and he never really answered Harry at all. In fact, since Harry had joined the Wizarding world, he had always been in some kind of danger and Dumbledore was never present when Harry actually needed him.

So, Harry thought and thought.

Now thinking for himself and his welfare, Harry Potter was worse than Hermione Granger, even worse than Snape.

After carefully thinking for three days, Harry decided that he would need more information. Harry needed to get some more information and mainly needed a new, unbiased source of information.

Well, that ruled out Dumbledore , Sirius, McGonagall and definitely Snape.

Harry couldn't go to the ministry, the minister didn't believe him and just wanted to use him, and he couldn't go to the Daily Prophet, the paper that had continuously slandered him thoughout the Triwizard tournament.

Where else could Harry go to get this unbiased information. Then, Harry thought of the Goblins and Gringotts.

Yes, the goblins looked after accounts for wizards, and yes like any good bank, they may have a copy of his parents will, after all they would need it to disperse the estate properly.

The rest they say is history, for deciding to go to Gringotts and the goblins for this information, this line of thinking, lead to ruining of lot of plans and for many people, including Dumbledore and Fudge.


	2. Rituals

**Chapter 1**

While Harry was thinking, his friends did not try to disturb him. They all thought he was brooding over Cedric's death, so they left him alone.

On the last day of the term, Professor Dumbledore informed him that he will have to remain confined at Dursley's, until till came to get him or until September 1st. Harry just nodded; he had expected it and quietly welcomed it. By confining him there, it helped in his plan. He had sent a letter in the mail to his guardians, to inform them that he will come on his own to Privet Drive.

He boarded the train, finding a compartment quickly and sat quietly with his friends thinking.

Hermione said;

"Harry, it was not your fault."

Harry winced at Hermione's tone of voice. Not noticing Harry's discomfort, Hermione continued on;

"Please talk to me, Harry. Please let me help, don't be alone, please tell me you are alright, I'll do anything to make it better."

Harry arched a brow at Hermione, and replied;

"Hermione I am alright, when I need your help I'll ask you. "

Not bothering to elaborate further, he didn't want anybody knowing about his plans. Harry felt that if all his friends knew what he was planning, they would all try to stop him, so he kept the plan to himself.

****************************************************************************

They reached King's Cross a few hours later. After leaving the train, Harry quickly gathered up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and quietly slid to the fireplace and said Gringotts after throwing in the floo powder.

After tumbling out of the floo into Gringotts, Harry accidently walked into a goblin.

"Sorry sir, I was not looking" said Harry. The goblin was surprised at being addressed politely by a wizard. The goblin turned to Harry and asked," May I help you?"

Harry said," Yes, sir, I am looking for somebody in the inheritance department."

To which the goblin replied; "And who you might be Master Wizard?"

"I am Harry Potter, Master Goblin."

"Ok, Mr. Potter, let me take you to our head of department in inheritance and rituals"

Harry was now confused as to why he was being taken to the head of the department, but wisely decided to play along.

He was taken to a goblin named Ragnok.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you finally. Do you realize that you are around four years late for this meeting? I had thought that I would have met you on your eleventh birthday, but you didn't come here" said Ragnok.

"But, nobody told me that I was supposed to come here", Harry spluttered.

"Ah, that means both us and your magical guardian are at fault in this matter. Anyways, we will just have to rectify it right now. Can I have a little of your blood, Mr. Potter for the Inheritance ritual and then we can read each will that you are the last heir for, and then you may claim your ancestry", said Ragnok.

Harry nodded and extended his palm to Ragnok, who deftly cut it with a dagger and tilted it on a parchment in front of him.

Both Ragnok and Harry peered on the ancestry parchment.

_**HARRY POTTER**_

_**Last Heir of: House of RothWood**_

_**Title: Earl of RothWood**_

_**Title Inherited from: Mother (Lily RothWood Evans nee Potter)**_

_**Last Heir of: House of Potter**_

_**Title: Lord**_

_**Title Inherited from: Father (James Potter)**_

_**Last Free Heir of: Black**_

_**Title: Lord**_

_**Title Inherited from: Father by blood Inheritance. Adopted on July 31, 1981. Father cannot inherit due the status of fugitive by law. (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Full name after inheritance ritual: Earl Harry James Orion Black RothWood Potter.**_

"Mr. Potter, after accepting your inheritance, you will be our single largest client, should we proceed? Let me caution it can be painful" said Ragnok.

"How is it possible? I am not underage Mr. Ragnok, and why will it be painful" asked Harry.

"Well, you could have done it at eleven, Mr. Potter, as you are the last living heir of the Potters and RothWoods and thus earning Black title also. As to being painful, as it will remove any glamour, any spells on you, any spell residue on you and any bindings that you may have on your magic, as both RothWood and Potter are essentially light magic family and have very strong wizards. With the Head of the House rings, you will be able to access all the ancient family magics and then some more coming a bit later once you reach the age of maturity. The same goes for Black family, only their magic is grayer in nature. You will be gaining a significant amount of magic, even if you don't even have any bindings on you." Said Ragnok.

"Then let's get on with it" said Harry.

Ragnok took Harry to the ritual chamber and first gave him the RothWood ring, asking him to put on his right hand middle finger.

As, Harry put on his finger, he dropped to the floor of the chamber in agony. It was painful, as the magic moved around him to encase him, changing him and his magic. It danced around him to slowly, finally going deep inside him as his aura changed from jagged blue with a large patch of black on his forehead, to pure silver with a small dot of black, and in addition, he grew a couple of inches to 5' 4''.

Harry then put on the Potter ring, this time the pain was less, but he felt as if his forehead had split wide open, as his aura came into the visible spectrum, causing a golden halo to form around him. Ragnok saw there was no more black spot in the now golden aura. In addition, Harry now stood at 5' 7", having grown another 3 inches in height.

Harry finally put the Black ring, his magic changed once again to a pure light aura, an aura said to exist only in tales of legend. What color would be his aura change to upon reaching his magical maturity at 17 Ragnok wondered? Another benefit of having accepted the Black heritage, Harry grew an additional 4 inches in height and gained a much broader and more defined bone structure. Harry didn't need his trademark glasses any longer and his eyes now had a ring of stormy gray around the famous green with little brown chips. His facial features were now more aristocratic than Draco Malfoy's. He now looked like the true blue blooded aristocratic that he was. He was still thin and needed to put on some muscle mass, but he looked too handsome to be left alone for his own good.

He now looked like a very powerful, confident man. Magic just flowed from him.

"How do I look Ragnok", asked Harry.

Unable to speak, Ragnok just conjured a full length mirror. To say Harry was surprised was simply understatement.

Harry was stunned at his new appearance, the infamous scar was faded to almost nothing, he had grown 9 inches in height, his face was more defined, his eyes had changed to a stormy green, and his trademark messy hair now fell in beautiful layers and seemed shaded with red.

His constant headache was gone, he felt very light and felt for the first time that he was free and could fly by just standing.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he was getting angry, he knew something or rather a lot of things were not right at all. There was a big problem somewhere.

"What is my magic level now Ragnok, and what was it before? ", silently praying that there was not too much difference, or he will really have to kill somebody he loved dearly and somebody he had depended on the last four years of his life.

Ragnok answered, "Sir, it is pure white even after Black inheritance, earlier it was blue".

"What does it mean exactly Ragnok?"

" Well Sir, levels are as follows – pink, red, purple, light purple, blue , light blue, brown, yellow, green , silver, gold, white, visible white and finally platinum – for light wizards."

"Shit, that means someone or someone's had really messed my magic. And why are you calling me Sir? Please call me Harry or I'll also call you Sir and it will lead to lot of confusion Ragnok", Said Harry.

"Can you tell me what was wrong with my magic?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it is just, it is the first time I have seen a wizard with visible white aura, and after your magical maturity you will have platinum aura. You had seven blocks on your magic, one link siphoning your magic; three blocks binding your magic so that did not let your magic grow as it should have, one binding your looks, two strong tracking charms. The link was a piece of someone's soul and it was creating one of the bindings on you magic. I believe that one was from Tom Riddle and the other binding and siphoning blocks, look binding and tracing charms were from Albus Dumbledore, all applied before your second birthday. "

Harry just closed his eyes as a single tear wound its way down his chin, thinking of all he had lost, how he would have been able to perform in Hogwarts and how much he could learn.

He was really sad that the man he loved like a grandfather had done this to him.

He had still not asked for the wills, he didn't even know if he will be able to continue, he was so hurt, but knew he must go on. It was a sad day in hell, it seems life and destiny had decided that he had to suffer and only suffering was in his life. When he had three parents, all three had been taken from him, two by death and one was in prison. When he got one back, his dad didn't even tell him, that he was his son; no he said he was his godfather.

He didn't know what to think of Sirius now.

"God, please forgive all the sins I committed, what have I done to get this life? Maybe I am alive just to be a tool of destiny." thought Harry bitterly. But then he remembered reading, "to live by destiny is no living, but to fight it and to fight with it and make best out of it is what make a man a man". That is what he will do.


	3. Training

Chapter 2

****************************************************************************

As Harry read through his parents will, he found out about a lot of things, but the main things were

He owned Grunnings and the Privet Drive house and the Dursleys were receiving 2000 pounds per month for keeping him.

There was a prophecy that he had to kill Voldemort. The exact wording of the prophecy was not there.

He had 100 % control over Daily Prophet.

He had major shares in multiple muggle and Wizarding businesses.

He was a multibillionaire in Wizarding world as well as muggle world and was on the board of several businesses, including Grunnings.

Albus Dumbledore had not taken a penny from him or his vaults, but had not let him also get any.

After reading the wills, Harry decided he needed to learn a great many things, like defense, how to wield magic properly, wandless magic, potions, transfiguration, charms, combat magic, hand to hand combat, sword play ,politics (for his three Wizengamot seats), finance management, estate management. He needed to build his body up and get to feel and control his new magic.

He thought for some time and he asked;

"Ragnok, let say, hypothetically I want to learn few things, I want to learn them in no real time, and I want it to be confidential. In addition, I want to learn all about goblin magic and language, and everything that was being kept secret from me and yet go back to Dursley's at the same time, so as not to alert the minders I know Dumbledore has watching me. I don't want to hide from the muggles really, but magical people definitely. Can a good Goblin help me in this regard?"

Ragnok replied;

"Hypothetically, if a client of your stature wants something, he will get it from that good goblin at a price and an oath, the goblin part never goes beyond the good wizard. All can be arranged by two ways – back in time or time capsule. Though for you I suggest , let's say hypothetically, the time capsule of few years and then go back to let's say the time you entered this bank plus five minutes and the good wizard can go home and not worry about meeting his counterpart. Also any magical maturity achieved will also carry with the good wizard. Now I would like to know what the wizard wants to learn and to what level."

Harry repeated it and said he wanted to have Mastery level in most subjects.

Ragnok said;

"Harry, you are very near to your fifteenth birthday, so you should stay till a little before or after your seventeenth birthday, so that you get your magical maturity and learn to control it and wield your magic best. It will take three hours in real time. We can extend if you want. Then you go back 4 and half hours to reach your guardian's house. We can put a goblin glamour on you that will fade in fifteen days so the growth sprout and the look change you have undergone can look fairly normal as in teenage boys. You will have to keep an exercise regime. But we can do it."

"Thanks, then let us do it, Please suggest any additions", said Harry.

****************************************************************************

Harry went in the capsule. His training started immediately, and got more and more strenuous as the days progressed, he was studying, eating/resting or working out. In addition to all the training Harry had asked for, the goblins added Occulmency and legilimency into his training. Slowly Harry gain muscle mass, magic control and was able to wield all the magic he had. After learning the mind magics, he was able to learn everything very fast. His nights were now peaceful as there was no black magic connection to mar it and he was too tired to dream and have a nightmare. He was content as he was doing his best, working 14 hours a day at times. As he grew stronger and more intelligent and dynamic, his Slytherin side grew with his courage and bravery.

The Harry that immersed from the capsule was man of purpose. He stood at 6'2", and looked like kings of the old. A strong, weathered man with compassion for all.

Coming out of the time capsule, Harry decided before he left he may as well finish his shopping. He bought the finest Wizarding robes for daily wear, Hogwarts uniforms, battle robes and dress robes. He also bought the fifth year books, and any other book which caught his eye and which could increase his strength. It was good not be mobbed as few recognized him, unless they looked very carefully. People did get under his thrall though, treating him as royalty he was.

After his buying spree, he went to get a new wand at Ollivanders. Crossing the street quickly, Harry entered the ancient store quietly.

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter what can I do for you today" asked Ollivander.

"I want a new wand as my old one is no longer compatible with my magic, in addition it is the brother wand of Voldemort and it really doesn't work with his" said Harry. Not that he need it much now. After an exhaustive search, Harry's new wand was holly with feather of white phoenix and tail hair of unicorn, a very unique wand with two cores.

"Extraordinary" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander, after taking an oath not to tell anyone that Harry was in his shop and had obtained a new wand.

Getting back to the bank, Harry and his trainer placed a Goblin-cast glamour on Harry and now Harry started to look like he had come back 3 years in time to just two months from his fifteenth birthday. Harry felt rather awkward at being seventeen in age, while looking like he was only fourteen.

Harry then took the time turner and went back around six hours to when his younger self had just decided to start accepting his inheritance. Once Harry had reached his target time, he then apparated to the outskirts of Privet Drive, dejectedly dragging his trunk along the sidewalk to No. 4, so as not to alert his watchers while thinking; 'Let the mayhem start.' He was not too surprised to find a wizard watching his house already. The wizard was hidden from the muggles, but not from his mage sight. 'So now the things will be more interesting'; thought Harry.


	4. In Muggle world

Chapter 3

****************************************************************************

Walking up to the pristine door, Harry rung the doorbell, and was greeted by his aunt.

"Get in here you freak, the neighbors are watching", said Petunia .

Harry just smiled, and dragged his trunk inside the door. Turning to face his aunt, Harry said;

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, I would like to meet you all in the kitchen in an hour, let me freshen up. I have made some very interesting discoveries and I just wanted share them with my family. Please be there or I'll have to force you."

"Now look here boy, we will do no such thing, say what you want to say now"; Shouted Vernon, his face quickly turning a vivid purple.

"We are not your servants, you ungrateful boy. For all the years since you were dumped on our doorstep, we gave food, clothing and a roof over your head. You are the freakish son of drunken parents, including my freak sister. You will do as you are told, or no food for you and you will be locked up in your room. Now off get to your room, put your freakish things there in the cupboard and I'll lock them up. No more of your freakiness this house. Do this or I'll throw you out. Are you listening to me, you worthless piece of shit." continued Vernon.

After listening to his uncle's tirade, Harry knew he had to put them in place immediately. He smiled and said,

" Throw me out Vernon, and you will have to throw yourself out. I know for a fact that I own this house, I know you work for me, because I own the company you work for and I know that you get money for supporting me Vernon, not that I ever saw a bit of that money. So do you now want me to go now? For if I do go, all this will go with it Vernon, I ensure it. Do you get it? Or should I go on. I can even file charges against you Vernon, and with no money, you will have no defense. Say what it will be Uncle?"

Both his aunt and uncle paled visibly as Harry said this. Dudley was thoroughly confused. How was this whole house was Harry's, he didn't know. Now what he thought?

"What are you saying boy? There is no such thing", Said Petunia.

"Oh, yes there is, dear Aunt Petunia. Now we can either talk in the kitchen in an hour or I definitely will move out, because I am definitely not going to follow you this year or continue to pay you", replied Harry.

"No, No Potter, we will do as you say", murmured Vernon, unable to cope with the possibility of losing that monthly stipend.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, and thought; 'That was too easy. I don't want to know what he has done in the company'. He said, "So, we will meet in an hour in kitchen, where I will have some ground rules ready."

********************************************************************************

Finished with his 'family' for the moment, Harry went to his bedroom. Seeing the dismal décor, he thought, "Now, I will not be staying in this room indefinitely." He went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and realized as he stared at his reflection, "I really did look small at fourteen. Well in fifteen days, I'll be back to myself. Anyways, I will have to work out like I am used to. I don't want to lose all the ground that I gained in the time capsule. But, I will need to start light, because this kid will not be able to handle it."

Approximately an hour later, Harry went to kitchen where his so called family was there waiting for him. Vernon and Dudley were sitting at their normal chairs and Petunia was standing next to Vernon. Harry stood at the counter and said,

"Good, you are all here. I am going to be laying some ground rules here."

"Rule 1. I will be moving to the master bedroom and it will be mine for the whole year. Nobody will enter it without my permission.

Rule 2. I will not do any chores, other than keeping the room clean.

Rule 3. I will do as I please while I am here.

Rule 4. Talk to me only when absolutely needed.

Rule 5. You will cook what I want for my meals. What you do for yourselves is none of my concerns. You can adjust to the rest of the house.

Rule 6. The newspaper and my own type of newspaper will be coming to this house and I will read them first.

Rule 7. When I come to the television room, I will watch whatever channel I want. For the next month I will work from home so I want you set me up a study in Vernon's study room. When I am there Vernon, you will not enter it.

Rule 8. Vernon you will get me the Grunnings office files I tell you, I want to go through them.

Rule 9. Petunia, you and I will go shopping on July 1st, I should have had my growth spurt by then. You are getting 2000 pounds; they are more than enough to cover my expenses. You will only get them in the months I will stay here, got it?

These are the changes for now. We will have the next family meeting on July 2nd. Now get moving, all three of you. Oh, and one more thing. Dudley, if I here you pestering any neighborhood kid, you will be hearing from me and you will not get any food on that day. You could stand to lose quite a few pounds. Also, my dear aunt and uncle, if you dare overrule me on any of these things, rest assured I will throw you out. You will correct the neighborhood's misconception that I go to St. Brutus. How you do this is your own headache. If they still have this notion after a month, they will get to know the real picture. You can say I go to a gifted student school in Scotland like my respected parents."

"Now off to work all of you. I am going out for a run will be back in an hour, my things must be moved to the bedroom and lunch had better be ready", said Harry.

Now some work for the wizard guarding his house, Harry thought with a smile.

*********************************************************************************

Oh, he was just loving this summer, if only the glamour could expire quickly.

Harry decided to for a run around the park nearby his house. He did so, finding it funny when he felt the wizard trying to follow him.

After an hour of running and exercises, he went to nearby gym and joined a judo, karate and normal gym sessions. These classes would take up the first three hours every morning. He also went to a dancing school nearby and joined salsa classes in evenings of alternate days. He decided his sword exercise he will do at home.

Finally finished with his excursions, Harry reached No 4 Privet Drive, drenched in sweat.

"Aunt have you moved my stuff?" asked Harry, as he walked in the door.

A grunt was all he got for answer from her, ignoring her, Harry swept by his aunt and went up the stars to the master bedroom. His trunk was there unopened. And so was Hedwig, looking rather angry for being ignored, she hooted and Harry soon soothed her with petting. Harry went to bathroom and after cleaning himself took some of his cousin's hand-me-downs and wore them thinking only 14 more days till the glamour wore off. He went down to kitchen, to see his plate laid out as usual. He looked at Petunia and said, "I want a proper lunch, so pick up this plate and put a good amount on it".

"Sorry", mumbled Petunia and put a decent lunch on Harry's plate. She then resumed her cleaning of the kitchen. Harry finished his lunch quickly and went to the living room to watch any news. Voldemort was out so there might be some news, though Harry was not really expecting anything. Dudley moved reluctantly and allowed Harry to watch the news.

Harry next studied for a few hours, expanding upon his new knowledge. He gave a list of files and information he wanted from Grunnings that he wanted his uncle to get for him. He also gave with the authorization letter for the head and also a letter that said he would be visiting on 2nd or 3rd of next month.

Harry went to bed that day with relieved, as the day played out as he had planned and now over next 2 weeks.

He set up a grueling schedule of getting up at six , going about his exercises , having breakfast, then studying till lunch, lunch, relaxing an hour before immersing himself in his businesses in muggle world , dinner and sleeping at 10 pm. He was amused to see that everyday either a witch or a wizard would follow him around, or rather try. He grew an inch every two days and within two weeks near his actual self.

***********************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the order of Phoenix headquarters, sat Albus Dumbledore, totally baffled by the report he was getting from Privet Drive

The lad was not having any nightmares, nor was he seem frantic, in fact he was healthy and was growing well. If he was right, Harry had a connection with Voldemort and now it must be stronger. The teenager should be growing more moody and should be having nightmares and a great deal of anger in him.

Tonks, who was watching Harry in the mornings, said that Harry had seemed to have had a growth sprout and was calm and collected. Then the report he received from Tonks on 1st of July, was that Harry asked his aunt to take him shopping and later returned in brand new car with a lot of other new things and lot of new clothes. A driver had been hired and from the next day on, the boy was out house from early morning until the evening and always seems to have papers or a briefcase with him. He was enjoying his life in the evening occasionally with some family or once in awhile a girl. This was all leading to security nightmare for Dumbledore as they couldn't follow him everywhere.

Dumbledore had asked Harry's friends if they knew these new friends or did he really have any friends in the neighborhood. Both Ron and Hermione had replied in the negative. In fact, Tonks had reported that the neighbors now took time out to talk to Harry when he was running in park or just strolling in the play ground in the evenings. As far as Dumbledore knew his family had spread a false cruel rumor about him and hence the neighbors avoided Harry. How did they stop hating him? Had his looks changed so much that they just started to talk to him now?

Tonks also said the car and the clothes were expensive, and yet there was not cash out flow from Potter vaults as he had checked, in fact the inflows were higher than before as the fortune was now increased due to a very ,very nice growth rate. Maybe it is time to get Harry to Headquarters, at least it will solve the security nightmare and save resources. Yes, Harry was coming home to his godfather. Sitting down he started to write a letter to him stating that he was to be picked up on 20th July, staying there just long enough to charge the wards.

Meanwhile at Dursleys, Harry was working at a frantic pace to see to the holdings of the RothWood and Potter accounts in the muggle world. He still had his titles in the muggle world, thus being mainly called Earl of RothWood or simply My Lord. Harry combined both the accounts and invested in new companies, also giving a direction of growth to 20 plus companies he outright owned. Of course he had help from his head office firm and his lawyers.

When he got Dumbledore's mail, he had almost finished what he wanted to do.

***********************************************************************************

At home Dudley was very jealous of his cousin now. His cousin had his own car and best clothes in the market. He looked rather handsome in his new clothes and care and nobody even looked at Dudley any longer. Moreover his parents were now calling him My Lord. His parents were giving the best food to his cousin while he was on a diet. Around the house his cousin had the best room and always got the choice on telly. The Owl post was now welcomed.

Harry got used to the titles and was happy as far the muggle world was going, but he was really pissed off by the Daily Prophet, which was still writing all crap without even any kind of investigation. It seems not him but the ministry owned the paper.

*************************************************************************************

So on July 20th, the day he was to picked up to be taken to headquarters, Harry disappeared from his room, and wearing his best business robes and appeared at Daily Prophet office. So ignoring the protests of the editor's secretary, Harry barged into the Editors office.

"So Mister Editor, do you recognize me? No, strange you seem to print a lot of crap about me. Ok, tell me do you know who owns this paper and who can simply close this piece of shit?" asked an angered Harry.

"Yes" spluttered the editor. "The paper is owned by the RothWoods with 45%, then the Potters with 29% and finally the Blacks with 26%."

"And yet, you still you print shit about the last heir of the Potters and the Blacks. Strange? Well the stranger standing before you is the last heir of the Potters, Blacks and is the last heir to the RothWoods, for your information only." replied Harry, as wave of magic hit the editor, so he could not give this information to anybody until Harry decided otherwise. "So, Mr. Editor, just exactly who is the last heir of the Potters? May I ask you and in turn the owner of this paper"

"Harry Potter" said the editor. "Oh no! No! ", he moaned.

"So you realize your mistake now my dear man, I am Harry Potter and from now on I will not tolerate any nonsense in my paper. You will report only the verified truth. Let the Ministry find another paper to put its crap in. Your first tasks are to ensure all the stories that you print are the truth, clear your staff of bogus reporting, and print the truth about Sirius and I." said Harry.

"I'll be watching closely. And since you created this mess, you have to clear it" said Harry before he popped back home.

The editor quickly called the staff for an emergency meeting, telling them that the owner had finally put his foot down and wanted only truthful stories and they could no longer print stories handed to them from the Ministry without proper verification of the facts. He assigned tasks to all his staff and sat down think how he could please his owner.

Harry came back to house and thought what should he do of Dumbledore, should follow through or be difficult. He decided to go along as of now.


	5. Enter back in wizarding world

Warning : some scenes are from OOTP

_________________________________________________________HP_______________________________________________________

As Harry waited for the Dumbledore's men to come and get him in the night. At around six in the evening there was a phone call. As per norm it was picked up by Vernon," Potters and Dursleys residence". ( Since his movement Harry, even though he had his cell phone now , was used to getting phone call of his business associates at landline, and hence the reply of Vernon Dursley had changed).

" Are you Vernon Dursley?", said a voice.

" yes, what do you want?" asked Vernon.

" You have won the best garden award for the privet drive , we would like to come today and collect the price.", Said the Voice.

" Ok, let me ask my nephew as this house actually belongs to both of us ( a chagrin Harry wanted to maintain if someone magical called), he will have to come also." Said Vernon.

Now the other side of the line was Nymphadora Tonks and she now had no idea, how to play it. They had thought that this will cause Dursleys to leave Harry at home and they could collect him at night. Suddenly she cut the phone. She turned to Remus Lupin and said, " He wanted to ask Harry, say he will come also". Lupin was now confused as how this happened.

But Harry on the other side was not. He sat in the living room discussing some things in the company with Vernon. Vernon was a good business man. Harry had clearly made him head of two companies now and told him to built a new floor on privet drive so that all of them can be comfortable come next summer or Christmas for which Harry was planning to come back. He had businesses to run and it will not be good from a distance. Dudley continued with his diet while the rest of them had normal food. At this time particularly he was nursing a beer with his uncle having scotch over papers.

" What was that Vernon" asked Harry.

"Some funny call, said we won some garden prize and when I said I need to talk to you so that you could also come and that we can come if you are also free, she just hung up. Total weird………."

Harry chuckled , "They must be the wizards coming to pick me up and they must have wanted you out of the way."

"Do you want us to leave My Lord. I think I can manage movie tickets for today. Do you really have to go My Lord, the businesses would like you here a few more days Sir."

"Do so, Ah I know, but this cannot be delayed Vernon, you know I have things to do in that world, till I can peacefully return here. I can't just let my parents sacrifice go waste", replied Harry.

" I wish I could have kept you safe from them, we really didn't want you to go to that world which took your mom and dad from us child. But I guess I got the wrong approach, instead of beating you I should have told you all of it before they came. I understand now, Sir, it is your destiny, but still the uncle in me wants to protect you my son. I am really sorry the way I treated you. I wished harsh treatment will drive magic from you, but it only reinforced it. Please forgive me. Please forgive your aunt, she really had no say. Please be safe Sir, come back to us son or your aunt will not live, as it is I don't know if she will ever truly forgive me. I should have trained you from young, got you ready before all this started at least in our methods of fight. Instead I weaken you further, please forgiveus and stay safe" said Vernon with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you uncle, I will be safe and return. Please keep yourself and my aunt safe. Watch Dudley, he is not in right company".

Maybe when all this over he could live here thought Harry. He really did not know if he could actually forgive them for their act of atrocities against him.

His relatives left for movie at seven. His aunt giving him a tearful goodbye, leaving Harry also a little moist eye. Harry finished his work and had a quite dinner alone. It was nice to have his home cooked meal. His aunts meal were tasty , but light quite unlike heavy stuff at Hogwarts or what Mrs. Weasley cooked.

He was in his study , finishing his envelops with is instructions to CEOs of his companies for Vernon to deliver in the morning, when he heard a crash in kitchen. He swore at the foolish wizards, and went down to see actually what they had broken and whether it could be repaired.

In his kitchen he heard eight or nine voices.

When one said " Why are we all standing in dark? Lumos. " a woman's voice.

Lupin stood nearest to him at the gate of kitchen. He gaped at him. This was clearly the Harry he not expected. The boy was now tall , well built , a face and looks like any men will kill to have and women will swoon over. Harry Potter was going to cause a sensation in Hogwarts this year , just like his parents.

As all gathered to look at him, the women swooned and the men just gaped, expect maybe Moody and Lupin( though later did have his fill of eye of Harry).

Harry stood amused. Of course now nobody could say he looked just like his father with his mom's eyes. He was now after all now a prefect mixture of all his three parents.

"are you sure its him Lupin? Moody growled. " It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We need you to ask him something that only he knows"

" What form does your patronus take?" Asked Lupin.

" A stag", said Harry.

" that's him." Said Lupin.

" okay Professor can you at least introduce me to all "Harry asked.

"Well you know Alastor Moody. This is Nymphadora -----"

" don't call me that name , hi I am Tonks " said the young witch holding the light.

" And that's Kingsley Shacklebolt" he indicated a black wizard who bowed. " Elphais Doge" the wheezy voice wizard nodded. " Dedalus Diggle" he tipped his hat " Emmeline Vance" a witch with green shawl " the final wizard is Sturgis Podmore" he winked " and Hestia Jones " She waved.

Harry just smiled at all of them and tipped his head when they were announced , utterly amused that so many had come to get him.

" So how are we going? Harry asked.

" Why of course we will be flying, as you are too young to apperate." Said Moody.

" Okay I'll just get ready, it will be cold out there at height and the rain also can come anytime. My stuff is packed and in the Master bedroom, if one of you could help with it", said Harry cursing the person who thought of this scheme, especially in this weather. He was thankful he had full meal and had some alcohol in his system to keep him warm. He wore a long hooded jacket that covered his head and ears properly, wearing also his thick gloves.

Tonks helped him with his luggage which a completely filled trunk. He took his firebolt as they went outside. Moody dellusioned Harry as they waited for the signal to rise and ride. Harry kicked off at the second signal.

After two hours of ride they descended and removal of delusion charm. All of them were thoroughly cursing Moody and his being paranoid leading to any extra hour in the cold. Harry was purely amused by this unruly group

.  
He open his hood and let it obscure his face. Before he could be handed a piece of parchment , he started to walk forward towards the house in front of him. He could easily see the Black mansion. The ancient and the Noble house of Blacks. His and Sirius 's home. Harry almost choked; he still didn't know what it was with Sirius and why he had not told him the truth. As the legal heir and as Lord Black he could see the house. The house would not be hidden from Black heir Fedilus or not. Harry saw that the house was emancipating black aura. Something was very wrong with this house. His house, he thought , he will have to get rid of it immediately as soon as he entered.

Suddenly Moody gave him a parchment to read. It said

The headquarters of Order of Phoenix resides at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry realized the fedilus charm then, "thank God they think I was going to 13 and had not realized that I can see the house " thought Harry.

The moment he entered in the dark hallway , he saw the picture near the staircase. He saw that a layer of black magic was changing it. Underneath , by the picture's magic was the young late Lady Black. He quietly slipped the crowd to stand in from of the lady and bowed his head and said, "What do you try to cover my lady , as a pureblood wizard and the Lord of this house I demand you to tell me so that I can free this ancient house of this evil as is my right and my duty."

"Please call my elf Kreacher , he will help you my lord . He knows all that contaminates this house my lord. Though both I and he had tried to destroy it unsuccessfully and hence I have obscured with my own black magic so that none can use it or try to find it"

As if on cue Kreacher popped and led Harry by hand to a very dirty room. He said, " Master this is Master Regulus's room . I have not allowed anybody to enter it. There lies the black object that Kreacher has failed to destroy master. Please forgive me master. "

Harry saw it and shuddered. It looked like the Tom riddle's Dairy. He thought best would be to open it and at the same time to destroy it using the Godric Gryffindor sword. He summoned the sword. The sword had started coming to him since had pulled it out of the hat. He carefully placed the locket on the ground, hissed a quick open in parseltongue and quickly slammed the sword in it. A green colored gas rose from it and there was a wail. Then Harry remembered the same had happened when he underwent the ritual. So he did have a piece of soul of Tom riddle inside him. He wondered when Dumbledore was going to tell him. Or was he thinking that Harry should die for removing it. Harry was seriously thinking of tell the Headmaster to go to hell.

Kreacher hugged Harry rousing him from his musing. "thank you master " he said.

"All in good radiance Kreacher, now you and you mistress can release your black spell and let's get this house clean. And take this locket Kreacher in memory of your brave master Regulus. Do you need help Kreacher for I can call my friend Dobby and Winky to help you?" Harry asked , while banishing the sword.

"Yes Master , please call them. And please talk to mistress ,please Master, tell her to release the spell . Only when the Master of the house orders her can she do that" said Kreacher.

" Dobby , Winky ," called Harry.

The two elves appeared. Squatting to their level harry asked , " will you work for me ? I'll pay you 3 galleons a week and one day off "

They said " yes Master , we will but wes is taking 2 galleons a week and one day off in a month"

"Okay, please help Kreacher to clean this house" said Harry as walked out of the room and went to the landing and stood in front of the portrait.

"Please release your spell my lady and let this house be filled by light and life" said Harry.

"So mote it be", replied the Portrait as the gloominess and darkness vanished from the house.

As the house shuddered and the air cleaned itself, all the members who were setting in the living room started to drop by in the hall to see what the hell happened. Out came the people of Order of Phoenix from the warded kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. They had not even finished the meeting about Harry's arrival. They all saw was the weirdest sight that could be possible. On the first landing stood a tall hooded figure talking congenially to Sirius mother, who as all of them knew that only shouted. Even Dumbledore could not shut her or remove her and here was someone talking to her and doing so as if they were discussing weather.

Suddenly Harry felt odd; he turned to find some forty to fifty people staring up to him. Seeing Hermione upfront of these people he lowered his hood and was suddenly greet by a shriek and a bone crushing hug. "Hi to you too Hermione, can you leave me, people are staring" he said in her ear. She blushed and left him. "What? "He asked turning to all people and lifting his eyebrow, "did not see anybody speaking to a portrait before? Don't you have some work, maybe a meeting to complete." They all went back to kitchen after giving Harry weird looks.

"Bloody Hell mate" exclaimed Ron , "nobody could talk to her , not even Sirius or Dumbledore. You look good mate, seem you are now taller to me by a couple of inches. You have been exercising. So tells mate what up. How was your holiday? "

"And why should I do so Ronald? Have you shared anything with me? You not even mentioned in your letters that you were living with my godfather. Seems you, your family, Hermione is more important than me. Maybe I am only important when this world wants someone to face old Voldy. So, if you would now excuse me, I would like to take shower and sleep. It was a long ride and I still have some work to be done before I sleep. " Harry replied calmly. " Kreacher" he called. "Please help me to my room."

" Master will stay in Master Regulus 's rooms . We have prepared them for you Master" said Kreacher.

" Lead the way" replied harry following him.

Hermione and Ron still stood there itself shocked at what Harry had said. They were totally still as were the twins and Ginny standing behind them.

Not only the words, but the utter calmness with which Harry had spoken them, hurt them. It seemed he truly believed them or was so hurt that now he no longer cared for them. He seemed to keep Sirius also in the same basket. They decided that they will try to speak to Harry in the morning again.

Harry went into his room and sat in corner, and closed his eyes to let a tear fall. He was truly hurt that his father didn't deem him worthy enough of seeing his own house. His friends saw it first. They were staying here for the last one and the half months and nobody even had the courtesy to inform him that they were at his house and his father was safely with them. He vowed he will leave the magical world once his penance of getting his parents killed was finished, if he was allowed to live.

Harry couldn't study or complete his set of training hour that night and slept almost immediately. Emotions taking their toll on a very hard and long day of his life.


	6. meet the parents

_Authors note: Some of you might be thinking about Dursleys well, I wanted Harry to have reason to live. As of now he has no one. By the end of this chapter though, he should have a couple of people. So anybody for some Dumbledore and Weasley bashing…………….. I will not be really loud._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hp--------------------------------------------------------_

Harry got up in morning like always at six in the morning. He went for a run in the backyard of the house. Then went into his routine of exercises and then his sword fighting he had learned. After his usual three hours, he went back to his room and got ready for breakfast.

Today, he was expecting a scene downstairs in the kitchen for various reasons. He wore a casual robe.

As soon as entered the kitchen, all talks seized. Sirius looked up to see what happened, when he saw Harry standing at the door and sucked in his breath. Harry was really looking like his son , having the same aristocratic looks that Blacks were famous for. The moment he looked in his son's eye, he knew he had to tell Harry the truth, even if the damned oath killed. After all he was living only for his son. He could see the hurt and anguish in those beautiful stormy green eyes.

" Harry, Moony can you come to my room before you start your breakfast now", Sirius said.

Harry not knowing what to do followed Sirius , troubled by the looks his father was giving him. As soon as the three of them were in the room All three of them turned and warded the door and just looked at each other at the same action.

"So Harry, I trust you have been in bank, and now know the truth", said Sirius.

"Yeah" said Harry, his eyes really looking hurt and dejected.

"And you wanted to know why I didn't claim…………….( gagging) , as it would have save me and you from our prisons and still could and can help us both ? Am I correct" Sirius Asked.

"Yes, but by your behavior I now know there something stopping you da……….Sirius" asked Harry

Sirius nodded, with a very disappointed look in his beautiful, sorrowful eyes.

"Can uncle Moony tell it to me? " asked Harry.

"No"

"Can you and him tell to third person? " asked Harry.

" Yes"

" Okay , Dobby come here please." called Harry.

Sirius and Moony smiled at this. This was truly a Marauders' son in front of them.

When Dobby appeared Harry said to the faithful elf, "Dobby I am going to ask you questions, you ask them to Sirius and Remus and listen to their answer and tell me what they say, can you do this Dobby?"

"Yes Master"

"Will it be alright for you two", asked Harry.

On receiving two nods he proceeded to ask the questions.

"Why could you Sirius not claim me as your son when you blood adopted me? Why did you not tell to Winzgamont? Why Moony never met me before my third year? Why did my friends get to see my house before me? Why am I an orphan if I have a father? Why cannot I know whether my own father, is safe or not? Are you ashamed of me?" Harry took a long breath, and said , " sorry being childish but I had to let it out. Now some more relevant questions. Did you take an oath not to tell? Because if I am correct in reading you Sirius , you love me nuts. Did you also take an oath Remus? Did Dumbledore made you do this? Because I see only him who could have done this"

"Dobby tell you master that if he calls me Dad and Remus papa he will release the oath we took. We really lo………………….(again he gagged and stopped) "

" Master please do so as your sire says. You will be happy Master" said Dobby with pleading eyes.

Harry looked at Sirius and hugged him telling him , " I love you DAD".

He turned and hugged Remus saying, "I love you PAPA".

As if a huge weight had been lifted of their shoulders both men hugged their son and cried. After half an hour , Sirius started tell the tale.

" Remus and I were lovers for a short time. It was during that time that the prophesy regarding you and Voldemort was made. Your parents took you in Fedilus and asked us if we could adopt you, just in case something happened to them. We agreed and your mother particularly wanted blood adoption so that no one could question it or overturn it. I told her it will change your look and magic, as Black family magic and look is very genetically powerful, and it contains royal blood, though illegitimate. She told me, it did not matter as she herself was a part of aristocrats, and hence only thing is that you will look like a king and we will have beat girls and boys around you with sticks. We didn't tell anybody, but Dumbledore came to know about it and made us take an oath on our magic that we will not share it with anybody his permission even you, though we could share with you if you accepted us parents and called us so. He said if we didn't do so then he will notify authorities that a werewolf had adopted a child and was sleeping with an auror on duty. Remus would have been captured and they would have killed you, for being blood child of a werewolf. So all of us swore." Said Sirius.

" When Sirius was sent to Azkaban , I wanted tell the authorities , but then Sirius told me it was not safe for you or him. The oath would have killed me. Then Dumbledore made me promise, that I never was to meet you till he allowed in return of not telling my status to anybody. I wanted to tell you so much, cub, so much that it hurt, I felt lousy to see you so downtrodden and malnourished. Please forgive me. Forgive us for being so stupid, for risking you life such. You could have become a werewolf with my blood, but your mother convinced me that the strong blood from rest three of them will negate it. And thankfully it did." Said Remus.

" Maybe it would have been better if I would become one, I would have gotten to live with both of you. Anyway it doesn't matter now, from what I know that Dumbledore is behind this crap that had become my life. He is not using my money, but he is sending 2000 pounds to Dursleys, but he kept not only my parents but also their legacy from me." Said Harry , " and now as I know you want to know my story and how I know etc. and my looks let me tell you ……………….finishing with horcrux." He went to explain how exactly had he spent his summer till now.

"By the way I know I have to kill Voldemort, but what really is the prophecy papa?" asked Harry.

"Well it is basically that it will come between you and him, as far as I know, the real thing only Dumbledore knows. And till last night the whole order was only doing two things apart from gathering information , one guarding you, without you knowledge and the other guarding the place where the prophesy is kept. " told Remus.

"How nice a lot of work for them, I guess. So what do we do now? What about others? I need somebody to help me in my sword fighting, it keeps me fit and in dueling. I have a dueling chamber in my trunk, but outside will be great and I want to duel real people, like both of you and some aurors. Apart from that I need to start and see the businesses that RothWood, Potter and Black estates have invested and own and how we can further them. I hope both of you will also be quite busy in helping me on them. I'll represent the front but I'll show you all details. I would not want any interference at all. With so many people around, how will that be achieved?" asked Harry.

"Oh quite easy, you go about your yesterday's attitude, just be calm and speak only when necessary. Your , my and Remus rooms are more than enough. We will also make the library and study out of bounds for the rest. You can also enhance your knowledge from those books. Don't tell anything to Weasleys they relay even if you sneeze to Dumbledore. Also Molly like to smother you and since she cooks , I will not give much thought for her not to add some potion into it. Hermione I don't know. Tonks is in this with us. We can arrange for your dueling partners. It will help us to gauze your skill against aurors get some people in our side. Those people will also know that you truly are a part of the war and are a force to reckon with. Son you might have to show your true aura to them." Said Sirius.

"As for food I will have Winky monitor all we eat. You two also eat only what she eats. " Replied Harry.

"Now let's see some fireworks downstairs"

As they climbed down, and reached the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "There you are Harry, my , my you have grown. Now Sirius how irresponsible of you to take your godson to room with breakfast for good 2 hours"

"You are not my mom Mrs. Weasley. My DAD and PAPA took me with them as it was very important thing. Now if you will excuse us we will have our breakfast." Said Harry cutting her.

Her face was all red and she said "now young man this not the way to speak to your elders".

"Have you not listened Molly, you are not his mother, but I am his father and he will do as I say, so please stay out of our family business" said Sirius.

Her face was red for all to see. Since there were no order members there so she was the only one that heard them. But all the Weasley children and Hermione also heard them. The kids didn't say anything as Harry did not talk to them nor acknowledged them. Hermione was still thinking about the questions Harry had put to them.

Harry then called Winky for arranging their breakfast. The house was now clean hence all of them had no work. Harry went to his room with his dads to start work on their businesses and explaining his various projects he wanted to start and give a complete report as to what he had done about muggle portion of it. They sat in the study connecting his rooms with Sirius.

Suddenly Harry remembered the Daily Prophet. He asked his dad for the paper. He saw there was no sullying of his or his dad's name in today's paper. In fact the paper was saying that it will try to find who is right him or the government. It looked nice. Maybe he will help them by giving the memory to them. He consulted his dad about it. Remus said it would be safe to do so once he was in the school.

Soon they fell into a pattern. They go up at six , exercised for three hours, ate breakfast, then they studied new spells , potions for three hours, had lunch, then went through the businesses for another three to four hours, relaxed for a hour or so and then had intense dueling sessions in the underground room with Tonks , Kingsley and Moody. Life was treating them well for now as to all others and order of Phoenix they just told to go to hell as it was their house that the order was using.

But one cannot live life as one wants and confrontations are bound to happen. So they happened it start on 30th morning.

Dumbledore was there with Snape. At around 9:30 Professor Mcgonnall came with their letters. Harry politely took his. He opened it to see how they will go about his new classes of ancient runes and Arthimancy he had asked instead for Diviniation. What he saw left him shocked as his preferences were ignored. He asked, 'Ma'am have you given me correct booklist as you have not mentioned anything about the letter I sent you in the beginning of summer."

"Potter it is not possible to change classes as Headmaster, said so."

"But under the school laws, headmaster cannot interfere with what classes a student wants. Also under those laws I can change my electives as long as I can pass last year paper before my first class. So why am I being specifically been refused madam. Do I have to write to the governor for permission ma'am", Asked Harry.

"Now listen boy, you will do no such thing." Sneered Snape.

"And why would my son not do such thing. After he has right for education as all others and he also paying the fees" said Sirius.

"It's ok Minerva change Mr. Potter's schedule. I am sorry Mr. Potter I did not think you seriously wanted to change your subjects. I thought you were being emotional." Said Dumbledore not looking Harry into the eyes, but looking at door as if somebody had taken his candy.

Suddenly Harry saw the prefect badge with Ronald Weasley. Harry saw red. He suddenly asked very calmly, "Ma'am I wanted to know on what basis is the prefect badge given. Because if it is given according to merit, it should have gone to me, I have topped the boys in fourth year. If according to behavior and not getting in trouble then it should go to Neville. If both of this things then it should go to Seamus as he is second and doesn't get into unnecessary trouble. According to leadership quality then again I am leading half school not only our house. Only way Ron would have got it was through lottery. Not that I have something against Ron, but just out of curiosity. "

"It's what the Headmaster wanted" said the Professor.

" Strange this is the first school I know off where not only what subjects a student should take but also position of authority are given on who is headmaster's pet. Nice don't you say dad. I don't know if I want to go back there. Maybe I should take the option papa said about taking private tuition and giving my OWL and Newts in ministry." Harry said.

Sirius snorted in his coffee, waiting for Snape or Dumbledore to explode.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: So about the pairing with Harry. Maybe no pairing in fifth and sixth year. Then I'll think, I don't mind Harry Ginny , but in this story either harry Hermione or Dapne looks nice. Though I have my doubts about Hermione. Please suggest.**


End file.
